Nightfall
by anymoysjkjk
Summary: Ancient prophecy will tell destiny of the great hero and young goddess who swore never fall love to anyone. So why is goddess of the moon and son of Poseidon's fates bonded together?


**PROLOGUE**

**London, March 1867**

The monster turned in golden dust. Alexander Darrow jerked back a large golden sword he was holding, a few seconds later the sword changed back to the golden bracelet that was around his left wrist.

The monster itself, of course, had vanished-dispatched back to the Underworld where it had come from; thought not without leaving a mess behind.

Alexander checked his pocket watch to see what time it was. Realizing what time it was he swore and muttered quietly something under his breath. He put his watch back to his pocket and lift his head to look around the square to see if his customer had already come, but he didn't see anyone.

A few minutes later he heard that someone was approaching him. He turned his gaze to see who it was. When he saw who it was, he smirked a little and said "You're late."

"There were some things that I had to take care of before I could come and meet you," The man answered. Alexander looked at the man a sly smile on his face. The man was lean, but muscular and slightly taller than Alexander. His youthful face decorated a short blond hair that was neatly combed back and sky blue eyes and with all that he didn't appearance older than 20, but his eyes bore a thousand years' wisdom. He was dressed in a long black jacket, a white dress shirt with a wine-red scarf.

"There must be a very good reason that you send me Iris's message and tell me to meet you here at midnight. And why did you pick London as the place to meet? We could just have met in New York so I wouldn't have to travel here," Alexander smirked and asked "Or did you just choose London because you knew that your sister doesn't hunt in England and you were worried that she would catch you if we met in New York, right?"

"Looks like you already know answers to your questions," the man said as he turned his gaze at Alexander who was looking at the full moon. "Alec, there is a very good reason why I wanted to meet you and what I'm going to tell you next is very important and you can't tell that to anyone, and that's why I need you to swear on the River Styx that you wouldn't tell this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"I understand Apollo…" Apollo glared at Alec "I mean, I understand father. I, Alexander Darrow, swear in the name of Chaos that I won't tell anyone what I going to hear next." The sky flashed and the oath was made.

Apollo glared at his son angrily. "I told you to swear on Styx's name not on Chaos's name. Are out of your mind?" Alec grinned at his father before he answered laughing "I don't think he would mind if I did swear on his name."

Apollo sighed. "You do know that you'll die if you break your oath you just made?"

"Of course I know that and aren't you forgetting something my dear father?"

The Sun God looked confused at his son. "What am I forgetting?" This made Alec smirk before he answered. "That I'm immortal."

Apollo's eyes widened when he heard what Alec just told him.

"What do you mean you're immortal? I don't remember giving you immortality. So how come you can be immortal?"

Alec just smiled and kept his gaze directed at the full moon. "I'm immortal because I'm his guardian."

"So you're C…" before Apollo could finish what he was saying Alec interrupted him and said "Could you just tell me what you said was so 'important' that you couldn't tell that to anyone except me."

"I did get the vision of something that it's going to be very dangerous for us," Apollo said and Alec could hear sadness in his voice. Alec narrowed his eyes "Dangerous?"

"Yes, unfortunately it has something to do with my sister," Apollo groaned.

"If the vision has something to do with Artemis then I'm not going to help you." Alec scowled at his father whose face was showing his sadness. "You still are mad of me what I did to you mother."

This time Alec gritted his teeth and tried to control his temper that he wouldn't just go and take his sword and cut the Sun God's head off. "Of course I'm still angry at you. It was your fault that she was kicked out of the hunt and now she is dead."

"I'm sorry what happen to your mother but could you just listen to me?" Apollo said looking at Alec who still was gritting his teeth and scowling at the Sun God. "Fine, I'll listen what you're going to say."

"Thank you Alexander," Apollo sighed.

He snapped his fingers and the image showed Alec Apollo's vision. Alec listened carefully what Apollo was explaining to him while the image was showing Apollo's vision. When the vision ended, Apollo looked at his son and noticed that he looked pale and his face clearly showed how shocked he was. Alec stood there frozen and his blue eyes where wined.

"What do you think that we should about that?" Apollo asked

Alec glared at his father and he did have the feeling that it would be something he didn't like. "So what's your idea?"

Apollo smiled "I'm glad you asked Alexander. This is something where I'm going to need you."

"And what could that be?" Now Apollo clapped his hands and said "I need you…" before Apollo could finish he did get hit to his face by Alec. "Why did you do that for?" Apollo cried and at the same there was golden blood coming out of his mouth.

Alec shot a glare at his father at the same time he was scowling at him "I think that I know what you're going make me do and the answer is no. There's no way in hell that no one would help you to do something like that. I'll take care of this on my own, and I'm going to make sure that if you crossed my way or tried to do something that would hurt her. I'll personally send you in Tartarus."

Alec shook his head and sighed "You know what Apollo? You only know how to hurt people and make them hate you. My mother and Artemis were right about you. You're a self-loving bastard, only knowing what is good for you." Alec glared at his father one last time before teleporting away.

Apollo looked at his son teleporting in front of his eyes. _You have really grown up Alexander, but you still don't realize that I'm doing this to protect my sister. I've to say he has made you an interesting person. Alexander, I hope that you realize how great a part you'll play in future._ Apollo thoughtas he wiped blood on his face with his hand before teleporting back to the Olympus.

**Mysteries...Not really. And I don't own PJO. Tell me what you think. Loved? Hated? **

**Reviews, please if you want story to continue...**


End file.
